


I Have a Confession

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tucker actually shows up for training, he learns a thing or two about his teammate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Confession

Wash had been on Tucker forever about training. Tucker had always tried to avoid it. However, now that his feelings for Wash were getting even stronger, Tucker decided it'd be best if he went. It would be more of an opportunity to see Wash. 

Tucker headed down to the training room. Once he got there, he could see the outline of five figures. As he got closer, he started to recognize just who those figures were. Palomo, Jensen, Bitters, and Smith were all crowded around another figure. That figure just so happened to be Wash. 

Tucker saw Wash look up at him. "Okay everyone. Good job with training. That's all for today."

"But we just started," Jensen said. "We were just about to discuss the amount of push ups and sit ups we were going to do."

Wash turned his gaze to her. "You actually want to continue training today?"

"No sir!" Palomo butt in. "She was just explaining the confusion we were all feeling." The other three nodded in agreement. 

"Well, you're done for today. Go do whatever you want to. You've been released."

The four of them dispersed in different directions. Palomo passed by Tucker. He looked like he was going to say something to Tucker, but he briskly walked past him, trying to avoid any conversation with Palomo. The little he had to talk to Palomo, the better.

"What can I do for you, Tucker?" Wash asked. 

"I need your help with something," Tucker replied. 

"What would that be?"

"I need you to help me with some training."

Wash was silent for a minute. When he finally composed himself, he said, "You, Lavernius Tucker, actually want to do some training?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem? If it is, I could always go back to some other training, if you know what I mean. Bow chicka bow wow." 

"No, no. No need for that other training." Wash said 'other' as if it were an unspeakable word. "What makes you want to train all of a sudden?"

Tucker blanked out for a second. He couldn't exactly tell Wash the truth. He finally came up with an excuse. "You know, sometimes I get bored. Some forms of training get old sometimes."

"Oh...yeah. Sure."

"Nah. I'm just kidding. That never gets old. Bow chicka bow wow."

Wash completely avoided the subject. "Okay Tucker. I want five laps around the training facility. Starting now!"

"Wait, what?"

"Start running Tucker! Or do you want to make it seven laps?"

Tucker started sprinting around the training center. He didn't think Wash would be so hard on him. He expected hard training, but not five laps of running! 

When he was about half way done with the first lap, Tucker started to slow down. He realized it was a bad idea to begin sprinting in heavy armor. 

"Pick up the pace, blue!" Wash shouted. 

"We don't even use colors to distinguish each other anymore!" Tucker retorted. 

"I know. It's just easier to say. But seriously, pick up the pace!"

 

Tucker started to run a little bit faster. When he had slowed down, Tucker was able to regain some stamina. He gained enough stamina to run another lap and a half. 

"How much longer, Wash?" Tucker asked.

"Three more laps!" Wash retorted. 

"Are you serious?" 

"Do you want it to be four?"

Tucker pushed himself to keep up the same pace. He couldn't help but feel tired. However, he kept powering through the run. 

Finally, he was on to the last lap. Luckily for Tucker, Wash decided to go a little easy on him. When Tucker was closing out his last lap, Wash interrupted him. 

"Hey Tucker," Wash called out. "Come here for a minute."

Tucker jogged over to Wash. He was panting like a dog. "What's up?" Tucker asked breathlessly. 

"Run at your own pace for this lap. I'm going to go to my quarters. Meet me there when you're done." Wash left the training facility and left Tucker all alone. 

"Fuck that," Tucker said under his breath. "I'm not running. I'm just gonna walk the damn lap."

Five minutes later, Tucker finished his final lap. He left the training room and walked down the long hallway. He turned right and came to a single door. That door just so happened to lead to Wash's quarters. 

Tucker opened the door. Wash was lying on his bed. "You walked that lap, didn't you?"

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't."

"You did. You definitely did. You would've been here earlier if you ran."

Tucker was stuck there. He couldn't lie. All he could do was sigh in defeat. 

"Ah ha!" Wash jumped up off of his bed and stood in front of Tucker. "I knew it."

Tucker wanted to stay away from the subject at the moment. "So why'd you want me to meet me in your quarters?"

"Oh, right. That..." Wash trailed off a little bit. 

"Is everything all right?" 

"Yeah. I just had a confession to make and preferred for it to be private."

"Okay. Confess away."

Wash sighed. "Tucker, I don't know how to say this, but Oh God this is going to sound so fucking cliche!"

Tucker put a hand on Wash's shoulder. "It's okay. You could say 'I love you' for all I care and I still wouldn't laugh. So everything is all right Wash."

"Okay, two points. One, that was the definition of fucking cliche. Two..." Wash mumbled it under his breath so Tucker was unable to hear him. 

"What was that?"

"I said, that is what I was going to say."

"Wait, what were you going to say?"

"I love you Tucker! I love you!" After Wash shouted that, he immediately covered his mouth with his hand. 

"Wash there's no need to be embarrassed." Tucker moved his hand from Wash's shoulder and placed it inside Wash's hand. "I love you too."

"We're so cliche." Wash laughed. Tucker quickly joined in. 

"I know." 

Wash released Tucker's hand. He moved his hands towards his helmet and slowly took it off. Wash revealed a tiny mane of whitish blonde hair. 

Tucker decided to follow suit of Wash. He moved to take off his helmet. When he did, Wash immediately tuned in to a public radio channel. 

"Guys! Tucker is African American!"

"Hey!" Tucker shouted. "We're you just using me for information?"

"Already knew that Wash," Grif said through the radio. "Now turn it off. You two have fun now!" 

Wash immediately shut off the radio and his face went completely red. 

"What was that all about!?" Tucker asked. 

Wash never answered. He quickly pulled Tucker towards him, causing their lips to collide in a fiery passion. 

When they pulled away, Wash could only say one thing, "Bow chicka bow wow."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Wash and Tucker moved towards the bed. They both lied down and immediately began kissing each other again. 

It's a good thing Tucker shut the door behind him when he entered, because he would have hated if someone were to interrupt the two soldiers from the deeds they were about to do.


End file.
